Hera's adopted children
by sonofHades12
Summary: So Percy is betrayed and leaves camp, he's found by Artemis and Hera and offered a new home and siblings. Post TLO. Please read Author's note
1. Prologue

**Sorry about "The twins Percy and Thalia", I'll make it up to you by going with my Percy son of Hera story. ****I have a surprise for you guys after I finish the son of Hera story. I also suggest the following stories.  
><strong>

**The Sea's Recovery by MoonTitanessSelene  
>A Deal that Changed Everything by dragonsong2795<br>Children of the Underworld by TheGoosemaster  
>Timeless Warrior by Anaklusmos14<br>The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14  
>Son of Chaos Book One by kevin1984<br>Hera's son by limeandlemon2000  
>Betrayed by jarmyrs<br>Son of Lupa by  
>Son of the Moon by TheSilverboar<br>Warriors of Chaos by MatthewSonOfPoseidon  
>Perseus: Ancient Son of the Heavens and Sea by Allegra M<br>The Last Children of Chaos by Snow Wolfe6631  
>Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty , and Time by MangaJinx<br>God of Tides, Time, Humility, Hunt and Desire by harshamrknd  
>The Twins of Rome by Sinisterclown13 and<strong>

**The New Council by the truth of night's song**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Percy's POV**

I ran through the forest after my encounter.

flashback

I walked into the dining pavilion to hear my dad say,"Hail Samuel defeater of the minotaur and my favorite son."

Zeus sitting beside my dad said,"My favorite nephew."

Hades said,"My favorite nephew."

Annabeth yelled,"And my boyfriend."

I looked at them shocked and my dad delivers the most painful news,"When Perseus gets back I will disown him and take Riptide."

I growled,"Why bother, I have news for you dad, I give up my title as son of Poseidon, I give up my powers and finally."

I pulled out Riptide and said,"I give this back to it's original owner Zoe Nightshade daughter of Atlas and huntress of Artemis, may she keep it forever and no one besides her touch it, my last gift to Artemis, the goddess that is right about most men will leave you, I am different though, she also knows sometimes it's the male that is left heartbroken, I am Perseus Jackson, hero with no cause,I hereby take an oath, I will never fall in love unless the girl is my true love."

I took my necklace off and said,"To Artemis*, I wish for your aid to get away from here that is all and to Hera, you were right, Annabeth would lead me astray from what I truly am, not a demigod but a hero."

I threw it into the fire and ran out of the camp glowing silver as I ran and the scenery changed and when I stopped I was in a clearing in a forest with a silver sword at my side.

I smiled and went monster hunting. After a battle with three Dracaena, three telkhines, a third minotaur battle, and an encounter with the Nemean Lion, I had the lions pelt, the minotaur's axe, armor, and nose ring, some telkhine pelts(Waterproof), and a dracaena spear, trident, and net.

I sacrificed the lion's pelt, minotaur's armor(minus the necklaces), and the dracaena's spear to Hera

I also sacrificed the other weapons, telkhine pelts, Minotaur's axe and nose ring, and the other weapons to Artemis.

With a flash the two appeared I bowed and held the sword out to Artemis, she said,"Keep it we have propositions for you."

I nodded and sat down on a log leaving the spots closest to the fire for them, Artemis seemed to get happier and a more assured look in her eyes. Hera just smiled wider in what seemed to be anxiousness.

Artemis begins the rest of the conversation,"Now, Perseus when you left Thalia and Nico defended you, They got so mad they insulted their fathers and with that they disowned them and we flashed them out the last thing I heard was my father saying,"Artemis, Thalia is to be dead by the end of the day along with Hades' spawn." so we decided since you sacrificed to us that maybe you could bring them with you and due to you three losing your powers we decided that you three will be adopted by Hera and I, Thalia and Nico will have an extra mother, we'll say they were born from a moon lace and our ichor, but we need to check on your mother for the same for you."**

We Iris messaged my mom and in the image we saw my mom and Paul both with puncture wounds in the necks my "dad" holding his trident over them.

I growled and rushed my hand threw the image, tears streaming from my eyes. Hera put her hand on my shoulder,"It'll be okay you'll have a new name, new parentage, and new siblings, from now on you'll be Theseus Archer son of Juno and Diana a demigod of Roman aspects which we gods have a bad way of telling you but we gods have forms for when we were in Rome."

I nodded vowing to never bring up my birth mother's name and to hate anything Poseidon.

Hera and Artemis bring Nico and Thalia over and Hera said,"You, Nico will be Ajax Archer son of Juno and Artemis, you, Thalia will be Luna Archer, daughter of Juno and Diana."

I looked at them as they nodded obviously already told.

I asked,"Why Theseus?"

She said,"It will be a better thing than letting you keep Perseus."

I nodded.

They shimmered appearing with lighter hair color and more roman clothing, they cut their arms before cutting ours and chanting until we glowed as they dripped their blood into our arms after they summoned a mirror for us to see our new appearances,I had Brown hair with silver eyes, I was now wearing a silver shirt, Jacket,and pants with black Filas, I smiled, now I'm Theseus Archer and I'll make the most of my new identity.

Nico now had Auburn hair and brown eyes with a black shirt and pants, a silver jacket, and some black Nikes, now he's my little brother Ajax, my smile widened we made eye contact and he nodded smiling.

Thalia's appearance was the most like Artemis, auburn hair, silver eyes, silver shirt,pants, and Jacket, with silver Rebocks, she smiled,"Now I'm Luna Archer, daughter of the goddess of hunting, awesome and I have a older brother to prank without fail."

The two goddesses smiled and grabbbed our shoulders and we disappeared in a flash when it faded we reappeared in San Fransisco outside a tunnel. The guards yelled,"Halt identify yourselves."

Juno just sighed and said,"Stand aside we're escorting these demigods into camp."

They nodded, we walked past and stopped at a river going around the camp Juno said,"If you pass here you lose the curse of Achilles."

I nodded,"doesn't matter I don't want it it causes me grief."

We then without fear walked through the river, on the other side we are stopped by a yell of,"Halt, identify yourselves."

We looked at Juno and she nodded and motioned for us to do so, I said,"Oldest to youngest I guess, I'm Theseus Archer son of Juno and Diana, but please call me Thece."

Thalia, I mean Luna said,"I'm Luna Archer daughter of Juno and Diana."

Nico, I mean Umbra said,"I'm Ajax Archer son of Juno and Diana, call me Jax."

Juno nodded and Diana did the same,"Demigods created from the ichor of me and Diana plus her domains making it possible without us breaking oaths mine to Jupiter and Diana's oath of chastity."

The Roman's had their mouths agape.

I said,"Well their brains are broken."

Ajax and Luna laughed, which broke the Romans from their gaping. The first person to come up was a guy about 15 with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter, nice to meet you."

We nodded and I asked myself,_Isn't Thalia's last name Grace?_

Suddenly I heard Thalia reply, _Yes my mom told me he died but I guess he was brought here being a roman it would have caused war. _

Nico said, _Yes, let's talk about it later._

I thought about this new power and concluded it was from Juno.

A girl said,"I'm Reyna daughter of Bellona, we're the Praetor's since your moms brought you here an augury is unnecessary so you'll need to go to the colliseum for the induction."

Juno said,"Okay we have to go but first you three need better weapons."

She pulled out two swords from her goatskin cloak, two black swords but something different, they weren't Stygian Iron, Reyna gasped,"Imperial Obsidian, wherever did you find that Lady Juno?"

She said,"My son of course, Vulcan always wanted to use this to make a weapon but didn't have anyone to make it for, it can only be used by a child of a night god after all I present the swords midnight and twilight."

I grabbed mine and engraved on the blade's side was Midnight. I smiled and hugged her, after giving Nico Twilight, Juno brought out a spear made of the same metal,

"It's name is Bolt, take care of it Luna."

We waved her goodbye and she flashed off Diana smiled and snapped her fingers, three quivers of silver and black arrows and three silver bows appeared on our backs.

she said,"Also, Ajax your sword becomes a black watch and your bow and quiver a ring, Theseus yours become a pen and moon necklace respectively, Luna your spear becomes a bracelet and your bow a hair pin, I also want you to have this."

She gave Thalia a shield with a picture of the moon painted on it's metal surface,"It becomes a watch like Ajax's sword."

We nodded and gave her a hug,We said"See you later mom."

She smiled and flashed off, to be honest I really think of Diana as my mother now, I need to move on from my mother's death and this is the way.

We turned and smiled,"So let's get with it, I want to know which Cohort will be lucky enough to have us."

Reyna and Jason lead us through camp and we talked along the way,Reyna asked,"So what can you guys do?"

I said,"Well we can read minds, emotions and we can change our appearance, we can telepathically talk to wild animals, we have strength under the moon, we excel in Archery, and for me and Nico sword-fighting and Thalia spear wielding, we are stealthy as our mom, we can sense loyalty, I can use both Greek and Roman fighting styles hence my swords shape making me a warrior that can fight in groups but I can also take down an army by myself, Thalia can take charge large groups and has the most skill with leading, Nico can get behind enemy lines and scout out places for attacks and he's the best at hiding within enemy armies, oh and we have natural partial immortality."

Jason smiled,"Nice, so if Juno is one of your mothers does that mean I'm your step-brother?"

I nodded,"Your father is married to mother but I think mom is cool."

They looked confused,"Mother is Juno, Mom is Diana."

"Hey you three no weapons inside the Pomerainan**(A/N:Pretty sure I spelled that wrong but whatever)** Line."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys explanations first.<strong>

***= Percy needed to get away quick so he'd go to Artemis for it since she can go as fast as a cheetah herself.**

****=Okay there are few ways for a goddess to have a child that's not sex so I decided they'd need Artemis for the moon lace story to work sinced she's goddess of the moon.**

**I hope you guys liked it and I will continue it but again sorry about "The twins Percy and Thalia".**

**So Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

so

ch.1

**Ajax's POV**

After our small battles of 10 each which I used my sword and Luna her bow, Thece stepped onto the field to meet up with the 5th Cohort centurion Frank Zhang a son of Mars, he was nice but too bulky for my tastes.

Thece said,"Okay here's the deal I want to know about Cohort 5."

Frank nodded,"Well, I'm a temporary replacement centurion until we elect a new one, the other centurion a daughter of Ceres, Gwen is really nice and will probably help you get situated if you choose the fifth."

He nodded,"I'll take that into consideration when I make the choice, I thank you for the information."

Then they began with Thece putting his sword in a slash stance only to change into the stance for a thrust which stops before Thece hit Frank's neck to which Frank conceded.

Next up was Gwen.

Thece slashed only for Gwen to lean to the side. Gwen followed up with a thrust only for Thece to lean. I watched as Thece sent a slash at Gwen's legs. she jumped back. Thece jumped forward for an obvious thrust, Gwen sidestepped only for her blade to find empty air, Theseus, from behind her said,"Boo."

She jumped and turned only to find a sword at her throat,"Yield?"

She nodded.

Once she went out of the arena in came a son of Mars named Jack, Thece asked,"So tell me why should me and my siblings choose the fourth cohort tell me, what's so good about it?"

The son of Mars obnoxiously said,"We're the most vigorous trainers with the highest skill with a Pilum in the legion."

Thece sighed and just hit him in the face with his hilt, knocking him out, with him carried away a son of Mercury came up by the way he carried himself you knew he had a superiority complex.

Thece sighed.

The son of Mercury jumped up to slam his sword to the ground and more importantly Thece, but he stepped back and brought his hilt down on the centurion's head, Thece said,

"If you centurions want to be me and my siblings you need to be able to work alone as well as together."

Reyna said,"That's enough they have the same skill level."

I just walked out with a smile on my face Renya asked,"What Cohort do you three choose."

We looked around the Fifth was waiting patiently, the fourth were saying if we didn't pick them we were useless, the third thought we were worthless archers, second were thinking up new ideas for War games, first were saying that if we didn't pick them we were stupid a blonde haired centurion legacy of Apollo Octavian said,"Who needs a child of a supposedly virgin goddess".

We nodded to Thece,"We choose the fifth."

the others looked shocked Jason smirked and asked,"Please explain the decision for our augur."

Thece said,"We only choose those of good character and also it makes mom happy seeing as there are more girls then boys in the Fifth."

Second being filled with the smart ones nodded seeing the logic in that decision.

We stepped to the side and followed the centurions to where we'll be sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter and the fighting was short. If I get 3 or more reviews the next chapter will be long if not it will be short those are the rules for this story.<strong>


	3. Author's note

**Okay I've been P. about this and thought about it, I've don a good job but some people want to see someone else try if they can't do it then I'll go back to this so I'm putting up a poll if you know someone on the site that wants to do a story like this P.M them and tell them about it and tell them they can volunteer. I decided to do this because there's a lot of people without stories and that want to read stories like this.  
><strong>

**Also I'll take this chance to recommend some more stories.**

** Percy Jackson: The Son of Death by ClassicalChaos  
>Demigods Read The Books by 13SapphireStars13<br>Perseus, God of Heroes, Loyalty , and Time by MangaJinx  
>Son of Time by lanselot100<br>The Son and Daughter of Death by Blue-Raven11  
>Son Of Chaos The Judgement Of Olympus by kevin1984<br>Son Of Chaos Book Three, The Curse Of The Titan by Kevin1984  
>Son of Chaos Book two: Underworld Secrets by Kevin1984<br>Son of Chaos book one by Kevin1984  
>God of Heroes by Akolbi<br>Sons and Daughter of the dead, the sea and the sky by horselovr171  
>The Guardian Of The Hunters by PaleRider365<strong>


End file.
